earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Variant
History Variant: ??? - Present The terrorist known as 'Variant' is believed to be a former agent of a government intelligence division investigating the terrorist sect known as the Cadre of the Immortal. Exactly which government this woman worked for remains unknown as none have divulged a connection to her or her sister (leading suspects include Checkmate, the DEO, and the Canadian Security Intelligence Service - I kid you not). What we do know is from an ARGUS secret file codenamed: Nightfall. According to this file, both women known as Uplink and her twin sister were part of what appears to be an investigation into the Cadre. The sisters were posing as a single individual, a woman named Vanessa Kingsbury, and using her likeness to effectively allow them to operate in two places at the same time. So while her sister was meeting with their handler or snooping around in Cadre secured locations, the twin now known as Variant could be was keeping her schedule with plenty of high-ranking Cadre members in plain sight providing an alibi. If she were spotted somewhere where she should not be, she would likely have attempted an escape and then used her sister's alibi to claim that the other party was mistaken about who they saw. With the Cadre not likely to use cameras for fear of creating evidence to be used against them, this tactic could be foolproof; but this is not the only reason the sisters were likely chosen for this particular assignments. Turns out, the twins were also latent psychic bond to each other: which, according to the ARGUS file, was likely enhanced through steroid treatments and training prior to their assignment in order to allow them to insert themselves into the Cadre, an organization ruled by a notoriously powerful psychic. While their enhanced psychic defenses may have allowed them to infiltrate the ranks originally, it seems that it did not protect them from prolonged scrutiny as the Cadre seems to have discovered the sisters' ruse and targeted the two for elimination. While of this file was meeting with their handler, the subject's sister was at a meeting with the Cadre that quickly turned south. Variant and her handler had been ambushed by the Cadre and in an exchange of fire, there was an explosion. The subject was caught in the blast and by all that is logical, she should have perished. Yet, despite having a broken neck, spine, and missing the majority of her extremities and half her face, this woman still clung to life, feeding off her sister's life force through their psychic link. The leader of the Cadre was fascinated by this development and ordered the Thaumaturgist to make use of twins. The Thaumaturgist used the sisters' psychic energy to power cybernetics and transformed these sisters into Cadre zealots. Now known as Uplink and Variant (names derived from the Thaumaturgist naming them Cybernetic Experiment U and Cybernetic Experiment V respectively), these cybernetic sisters are two o the Cadre's most deadly operatives.Oracle Files: Variant Threat Assessment Resources * Extensive Cybernetic Augmentation: ** Enhanced Strength and Weaponized Limbs ** Multiple Tactical and Espionage Systems * Low-Level Psychic Ability: ** Telekinesis (enhanced through cybernetics) ** Twin Instinctive Synergistic Relay * Expert Markswoman and Martial Artist * Skilled Assassin and Infiltrator * Skilled Spy, Seductress, and Saboteur Trivia and Notes Trivia * She only eats Chinese food if the place can be vouched for. * She does not have a heart, it's been replaced with a mechanical one. Notes * Variant and her sister are replacement characters for the Lee sisters. * In the comics she's named Scarlett Taylor and she was injured in a car bomb explosion and rebuilt like Cyborg to serve a terrorist organization. * Her alias, Vanessa Kingsbury, is a nod to villain Shrike, who in the comics was part of the Cadre. * The name of the file, Nightfall, is a nod to another Cadre villain Nightfall. * Working for the CIA and the Canadian Security Intelligence Service are nods to Uplink's nationality and Variant working for the CIA in the comics. * The relationship between them (being sisters) is Earth-27 original. Links and References * Appearances of Variant * Character Gallery: Variant Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Cadre Members Category:Telepathy Category:Marksmanship Category:Martial Arts Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Purple Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Cyborgs Category:Identity Unknown Category:Terrorists Category:Twins Category:Female Characters Category:One Eye Category:Frankenstein Family Category:Seduction Category:Height 5' 5"